Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 46
The Devil of the Sea is the twelfth episode from the anime series Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview This episode takes place with Van travelling to Lumiere Island, while Irvine and Moonbay stay back at Dragon Head base. There is a myth in this area that when Zi's two moons eclipse, the "land of the dead" will rise, cursing anyone who sees it, and indeed, the pilots who repeat this tale are shot down as they speak. Van's job on the island is simple to meet with Dr. D, who had sent out an urgent emergency call, they believe in order to show off a new invention. They are disillusioned when they arrive to find him in bathers on a pristine beach surrounded by beautiful women. Fiona and Zeke don't share Van's annoyance, and jump in. Dr. D reminds Van that he used to have fun piloting Zoids, and should relax and forget about winning for once. He does this, and they start to have fun, not knowing that Rease is also on the island, watching them. Fiona gets separated from Van and Rease reveals herself to her. Rease tells Fiona that her name means destruction, and starts to show her visions of "the future", one in which Van dies. Dr. D tells Van that the lost city of the ancient Zoidians lies off the island they are on. He explains that the two moons lining up will cause the tides to behave in a way that makes the underwater ruins accessible by land. In a panic, Fiona calls out to Van, and although he and Dr. D rush to her aid, but Rease leaves before they arrive. It is then that the waters are sucked away by a large whirlpool. Rease reappears with a Double Sworder which starts bombing Van, but it is only a decoy, she is actually in a Hammerhead, and uses it to knock Van into the sea. With a land Zoid not accustomed to underwater battles, Rease gets the upper hand. It is only when Dr. D dives in with a Sinker and gives Van an idea. He takes hold of this and dives into the nearby whirlpool. This grabs him and gives him enough speed to outrun Rease, chopping her Hammerhead and knocking Rease into the sea. Van dives in and rescues her, but she is whisked away by Specula as a giant Whale King emerges from the ruins. It is owned by Hiltz and his organization, who claims that he'd gotten what he needs from the ruins and makes his escape. At dawn, its reveal that a large hole in the ruins implying something had been excavated. The only clue as to what are the destroyed tablet of a type of scorpion Zoid similar to the ones seen at the last excavation done by Hiltz. After a few foreboding shots of images in the ruins, the episode ends with Raven, who simply utters the phrase "Welcome to the gateway. To Hell". Zoids *Sinker *Hammerhead *Blade Liger *Gustav *Geno Saurer (flashback) *Double Sworder *Whale King Trivia *In this episode's intro, they name the third pilot of the Storm Sworders the "Masked Royal"- although he never actually says that in the dub. *Both Van and Fiona are seen using the "Tarzan yell" before jumping off a rope swing and into the water. *After Rease is rescued by Van, she briefly regains consciousness and has a momentary flashback, muttering the name Nichalo before fainting. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Zoids Anime Category:Guardian Force Episode